life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Soundtrack (Prequel)
The soundtrack for Life is Strange: Before the Storm consists of licensed tracks and an original score composed by the English indie band Daughter. The original score for the bonus episode "Farewell" was composed by Mike Reagan. A Vinyl Edition of the game with an exclusive vinyl set of the licensed soundtrack is available exclusively at the Square Enix Store.Square Enix Store A standalone album featuring Daughter's work for the game entitled "Music from Before the Storm" released digitally on September 1, 2017, one day after Episode 1's release.Official Announcement on Tumblr Daughter announced an exclusive limited-edition, gatefold vinyls of the score on March 6, 2018Daughter's twitter post, releasing in select record stores across the United States on April 21 as a part of Record Store Day http://recordstoreday.com/SpecialRelease/10218, and online in UK regions the following week, April 28https://www.banquetrecords.com/daughter/music-from-before-the-storm/4AD0038LP. The licensed tracks feature songs from bands/artists such as Speedy Ortiz, Lanterns on the Lake, Koda, Broods, Brody Dalle, and Wolf Alice. The bands/artists are mainly in the genre of indie rock and are American, English, Belgian, New Zealander and Australian. Licensed Tracks Episode One - "Awake" * Pretty Vicious - Are You Ready For Me (Played in the Punk Club by the fictional band Firewalk) * Speedy Ortiz - No Below (Played in Chloe's room while waking up) * Thomm Jutz and Peter Cronin - Burning The Midnight Oil (Played in William's car in Chloe's first dream) * Lanterns On The Lake - Through The Cellar Door (Played on the train ride) Episode Two - "Brave New World" * Daughter - No Care (Played when Chloe tags the bathroom) * Played on the radio at the Junkyard: ** Tenderfoot - Crazy Suzie ** Sarah Gillespie - Out of Line ** Aaron Jones - Slaves ** Enter The Void - Just Hold On ** Tom Boddy, Pete Masitti - Fly ** Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Jason Pedder - Lucky Ones ** Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Jason Pedder - One In A Million * Broods - Taking You There (Acoustic) (Plays while Chloe and Rachel are walking around the neighborhood in the scene after The Tempest) * Played in Rachel's house: ** Tim Garland - Heavenly Moon ** Tim Garland - Foolish Dreamer ** Tim Garland - Smile At Me ** Tim Garland - Strange Shapes That Love Takes * Daughter - Youth (Played in the ending montage) Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" * Koda - I Don't (When Chloe first enters Rachel's bedroom) * John Dankworth - Memories of Benny (Joyce and David's music playing downstairs in the Price household) * Joyce and David's music playing while Chloe watches them: ** John Dankworth - Redwood Trail ** John Dankworth - Memories of Benny * Plays on the radio in the junkyard: ** Barrie Gledden - Power To The People ** Barrie Gledden - Who Knows ** Barrie Gledden - When It Feels Like This ** Barrie Gledden - Pinstripe Punk * Brody Dalle - Don't Mess with me (Plays on the radio when driving to the lumber mill) * Wolf Alice - Bros (Ending montage of Chloe and Rachel) "Farewell" * Ben Howard - Black Flies (During the ending scene) Original Score Episode One - "Awake" * Daughter - The Right Way Around (Main menu, Chloe's Journal) * Daughter - Voices (Drama Lab) * Daughter - Hope (Chloe and Rachel getting into the train) * Daughter - Departure (Arriving at Overlook park) * Daughter - Glass (Blackwell moment of calm, Chloe and Rachel walking on the train tracks, credits) * Daughter - I Can't Live Here Anymore (Briefly when leaving the house, on the junkyard beginning after the relationship choice, during the smashing sequence) * Daughter - Dreams of William (Briefly when putting the family on the dresser, briefly when entering the garage to get the socket wrench, briefly after the first dream sequence when waking up, during the second dream sequence and when waking up, on the junkyard finding William's car) * Daughter - Flaws (Rachel burning her father's picture) Episode Two - "Brave New World" * Daughter - A Hole in the Earth (During the scene at the junkyard in which Chloe finds the rusty truck, during the smoke break at the junkyard) * Daughter - All I Wanted (Junkyard moment of calm) * Daughter - Witches (Briefly when Chloe sees the mysterious woman in white getting out of Frank's RV at the junkyard) * Daughter - Improve (Inside the boy's dormitories) * Daughter - Voices (The Tempest's backstage, during the end of The Tempest performance) * Daughter - Departure (During The Tempest performance when Rachel goes off script) Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" * Daughter - Witches (When James Amber tells to Rachel the truth about her mother, entering the mill to find Sera) * Daughter - All I Wanted (When Chloe and Rachel lie in bed together) * Daughter - Hope (When Chloe gets in the shower) * Daughter - Burn It Down (When Chloe takes Rachel to the hospital) * Daughter - I Can't Live Here Anymore (During the confrontation with Eliot Hampden, when David proposes to Joyce, in the campus scenes of the ending montage) * Daughter - Flaws (Briefly in the last scene in Rachel's hospital room before the final choice, after the final choice if Chloe tells the truth) * Daughter - Glass (When Rachel leaves in Chloe's truck and at the lighthouse scene at the end) * Daughter - Voices (During the post-credits scene) Bonus Episode - "Farewell" Mike Reagan's original score: * MikeReagan - Free Roam * MikeReagan - Pause Menu * MikeReagan - Title Theme * MikeReagan - Zen1 * MikeReagan - Zen2 * MikeReagan - Zen3 Original Music * Demo song by PissHead (Played by Skip Matthews on his phone) full song is later called Chemical Problem * "Long Way Down" (Played on the radio while Chloe is in her room in Episode 1) [[Chuck Carr]] * Friends by PissHead (Played on the radio while repairing the truck) Trailers * E3 2017 Trailer - Daughter - Numbers * Deluxe Edition Trailer - Daughter - The Right Way Around, Daughter - Departure * Launch Trailer - Daughter - Departure, Daughter - Hope, Daughter - Burn It Down * "Brave New World" Teaser Trailer - Daughter - Flaws * "Brave New World" Launch Trailer - Daughter - Voices, Daughter - Witches * "Hell Is Empty" Teaser Trailer - Daughter - Witches * "Hell Is Empty" Launch Trailer - Daughter - All I Wanted * Before the Storm Complete Season Trailer - Daughter - Hope * "Farewell" Launch Trailer - Benoit Guivarch & Orianne Marsilli - The Arch Official Releases Music from Before the Storm (Daughter) # Glass # Burn It Down # Flaws # Hope # The Right Way Around # Witches # Departure # All I Wanted # I Can't Live Here Anymore # Dreams of William # Improve # Voices # A Hole in the Earth Limited Edition Soundtrack # Daughter – Flaws # Koda – I Don't # Daughter – Glass # Ben Howard – Black Flies # Daughter – Youth # Lanterns on the Lake – Through the Cellar Door # Daughter – All I Wanted # Speedy Ortiz – No Below # Daughter – A Hole in the Earth # Broods – Taking You There # Daughter – Burn It Down # Wolf Alice – Bros # Daughter – No Care # Brody Dalle – Don't Mess With Me # Pretty Vicious – Are You Ready for Me Playlists Official Playlists *Youtube Playlist by Daughter (Partially blocked in some countries) *Spotify Playlist by Daughter *TIDAL Playlist by Daughter Unofficial Playlists TBA Trivia * The Limited Edition Soundtrack album uses the radio edit of "Are You Ready For Me," with the profanity in the chorus muted, while the game itself uses the uncensored version, both when it's played live and heard over the radio. * The song "Dreams of William" was called "With Without" at some point. The name can be seen in the Deluxe Edition announcement trailer and as an internal name "Daughter-WithWithout".Reddit post by /u/lawlavch33 Videos Before the Storm Score Reveal... Daughter x Life is Strange ESRB Daughter - "Burn It Down" Daughter - "Glass" 'Life is Strange Before the Storm' (from 'Music from Before the Storm') Daughter - "The Right Way Around" 'Life is Strange' (from 'Music from Before the Storm') Gallery Daughter_vinyl_1.jpg Daughter_vinyl_2.jpg Daughter_vinyl_3.jpg External Links *Spotify *Googe Play Music *iTunes *Amazon Navigation References *Reddit post by /u/Koosth; Reddit post by /u/driverofracecars *Reddit post by /u/dexterlab97 *Reddit post by /u/PUTUKATA de:Life is Strange: Before the Storm (Soundtrack) pt-br:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) ru:Саундтрек (Приквел) Category:Soundtrack Category:Before the Storm Category:Soundtrack (Before the Storm) Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm) Category:Farewell Category:Season 1